There's is Harmony, then there is Us
by Steam Streak
Summary: Many say there are other elements, but they could never be acquired. Yet, those with a strange past, and those with unbelievable powers, are those of what was lost. Life, bravery, Pure heart, love, Will, and Belief: Dark Streak, James, and many others must be ready for anything /AKA: I'm rewriting my original story, and might accept a few more OC's.
1. Dark's back story

**A/N: Thanks ****Pascal****. And no, you weren't raining on my parade; I just needed help/hints/criticism. *thumbs up***

**Here, this might clear up some confusion with Dark. And I know it conflicts with some of the statements in Chapter one, but I'm going to fix that.**

**And if this is confusing, well Buck you; I don't know what else to do.**

*Name: Dark Streak

*Eyes: (Twilight's) Violet

*Mane/Tail: Cyan and red

*Coat: Silver

Uses Dark Power too much: Pitch Black

Uses Light Power too much: Angelic White

*Personality: Random. Has mood swing very quickly.

*Special: can control Darkness and Light; like a half demon half angel.

*Life Info:

Dark Streak had a good start in life. He was born into a great family, and had an older brother. He was born with a silver coat. Yes, silver. He didn't always have a black coat.

When he was young, he was always bullied in school for his coat. Other colts saying it was a girl color. Only ones who cared about him were the other fillies. Dark didn't understand why they cared, but he accepted their help nonetheless. When he was about 8, he was done with the bullying from others. He told them off… and hurt them severely. He had unlocked his dark powers through anger and hatred. This caused his coat to turn a pitch black.

After explaining what happened to his parents, they became resentful, and threw him out, not wanting to get hurt. After being thrown out, he cried tears of sorrow. His parents were the best. Kind, generous, always helped him in his time of need. Not anymore, since they don't care.

Over the years, he started to hate them more and more. For leaving him, and for setting him off to nearly die of hunger, to fend for his self…

For as long as he could remember, he was on the streets, being a thief and pickpocket. Taking the occasional bit here and there

A short while later, he found out that his powers could help him; they could make him invisible, form small daggers, and could make him transform into a Pegasus. This power he found… strange. He was an Earth pony, but could make himself a Pegasus in a flash. He used this power often, usually to escape getting caught for pickpocketing. Flying was a second nature to him after he learned.

Dark was ok with his life style after a while, but felt like he never belonged. Every day for the same 5 years, he did the same thing. Woke up, picked pockets, and bought small amounts of food.

He started resenting this life style. It caused him to me more and more reckless during pickpocketing, since he was going deeper into thought. Then, it all fell on him.

Someone caught him pick a pocket and called the local police to arrest him. Dark did the only thing he's done his whole life… run. He kept running until he lost the police, ending up in the Everfree Forest. Here, he thought he could live in peace. He was wrong. Everfree wasn't what he planned to be.

For a few weeks he was there, trying to survive. But, there was so little that could sustain him. Zapp Apples were a treat for him, when he could harvest them. Timber wolfs weren't a problem. Like most others, pony or animal, they feared him. Berries, some other fruits; this wasn't a life style he wanted.

After about 2 months after arriving in Everfree, Dark decided to go and see if there was anywhere, like a town or city, near this forest.

He was very tired, with nearly no energy in his body.

He had no idea how far he walked, but he soon realized he couldn't keep focus. He was slowly fainting from lack of nourishment.

Right before he blacked out, he used his dark powers to transform his self into a Pegasus, and tried to fly. But, since he couldn't focus, he hit a tree instead.

Then, he blacked out completely.

Then, Dark woke up to find himself in a cottage of some sorts. This was where he met Fluttershy. He had thanked her for taking care of him, and asked if there was a town near here.

Fluttershy led Dark to ponyvile, where Dark suddenly discovered… this was the place.

This was the place he longed for in life; a quiet, nice town. Many of the ponies were friendly, and one or two instantly asked dark to become their Colt friend.

Dark… was for the first time, a bit happy. He started making a living, working at ponyvile Hospital. His Dark powers allowed him to heal himself, but he soon modified that so he could heal the injuries of other ponies. This instantly made him a bit famous.

Yet, Dark felt like there was something missing. Then, some chaotic accident, not caused by Dark, led everypony to hate or fear Dark.

Soon, he was depressed again. Now, he had no job, and everypony hated him…Everypony except 5 mares.

Dark did not realize it, but these 5 were actually ones he met, and helped.

Fluttershy: Dark healed some injured animals in trade for treatment

Rarity: offered to watch sweetie bell when there were orders to be filled

Rainbow Dash: Joined the weather team in exchange for Pro flying lessons

Applejack: Apples for healing some dead trees

Pinkie Pie: She Pinkie, so we may never know.

These five, believe it or not, had hidden feelings for Dark. Not just "let's be just friends" feelings, more like "I like you a lot, lets hang out" feelings. They would try to persuade Dark to get out of his house more often, or try to invite him on a picnic.

Dark wasn't all for going out of the house, but when it came to the picnics, he was all for it. And that's only because it was just him and the 5, no pony else. These ponies were… different, so to say.

Now, it all leads up to this day…

**A/N: and there you have it. CHLIFFHANGER ending is a good start, cause it moves into the start of chapter one.**

**Anyways, see you on the far side.**


	2. Dark Streak's Jorney part 1

**One with Darkness ****(Note: This chapter is like a Diary/Journal/Log)**

_**Ten Years ago, Phillydelphia, 2 months after heat season **_**(Heat season is in June… I think. If I'm wrong, someone tell me) **

_**Dark's age: 6**_

"Mom, do you really think it a great idea for me to go to school? Everypony will just make fun of me again." I complained, NOT whined. Those are two different things. (#Rarity)

"Yes son. If you don't go to school, you won't get an education and a good job." My mom said. It was the same excuse every time.

I just hung my head as we walked. I always thought I was too smart for school. In my free time, I would have read at the library. And since I'm a fast reader, I've read every book in that place… 9 times.

What I didn't understand is why Unicorn magic books were appealing to me, even if I'm not a unicorn. I could remember any spell, up to the adept section. They don't have any books beyond that, so I figured when I'm older, I should go to Canterlot and see if they have Expert level books I could read.

Even if one cannot use magic, they can learn it…. Or at least, I think they can.

Same thing goes for Pegasus Aerial training books. I read that Pegasi are stimulated when flying, because near the base their wings are sensitive. I've always wondered what it's like to fly.

Yet, I'm still an Earth pony, nothing special, except I had more stamina than a unicorn, and hade more build than Pegasi.

As the teacher was speaking, I wrote notes. I'm just glad I brought extra paper and pencils, because a lot of the other colts and fillies forgot their supplies. I don't know if it was on purpose or accident, but some of the other colts seemed annoyed, while the fillies smiled at my generosity. I didn't quite understand why one of them kept looking at me through class, as if I'm a special pony or something.

First day, and nothing seemed wrong.

Now it's been a week since I started school; and all of the other colts teased me for my smartness. I told the teacher, but all he said is "I don't need another 'Teacher's Pet' around class, so piss of" I didn't quite understand, but I kept it to myself. I had no idea what a 'Teacher's Pet' was, but I'd rather not find out.

During recess, I would play around on the jungle-gym, and talk to some of the girls. They seemed to not mind having me around, and I felt this comforting. Lily, however, seems obsessed to be near my side.

I had read a book on love, and I knew what she was trying to do. I didn't mind, but I sure acted like I had no clue.

It's been almost 4 months since school started. Lily and I have really made a connection, and some of the other colts were actually jealous. One of the other girls told me it was because they thought Lily was the cutest in class. I found this a good thing. Nothing could ruin it.

**4 years later**

_**Dark's age: 10**_

Lily and I were on our first official date. I swear I couldn't be happier. She made what I saw as flaws, possibilities. One thing if for sure, she would never escape my heart.

I now had a job, working as a carpenter. It was a good paying job, and my manager said I was the youngest employee he ever had. He was also impressed by my raw strength I had and my knowledge. About a week after he had hired me, business was booming. It seemed everypony wanted me to make something for them, let it be a simple chest or door, to a whole new house. I was getting overworked, but I found it quite easy to go without sleep. I wasn't going insane, and I still had enough energy in my body. Only time I really had breaks were on weekends. I could either sleep all day, or make up some new designs. I chose sleep, because no pony wants to see an over-worked young colt on the streets.

Since of my knowledge, I didn't have to go to Jr. High. Just went straight to High School as a fresh-colt. Sure, lily was disappointed, but to make it up to her, I bought her a few gifts, them mostly being special dresses or fancy accessories. I also spent some of my free time reading, since it seems I never had time to go to the library anymore.

**6 months later (****Activate cool fight scene)**

I started fearing for myself. Since I was still a blank flank, I got teased by the older colts. I wasn't fazed by their comments at first, but when one of them made a remark about me never going to be successful, I cracked.

"You think you're better than me, don't you? Well, in reality, I'm WAY better than you. I have a good paying job, I have such a good education I got to skip Jr. High, and I have the one thing you 5 seem to not have. I have a special somepony. SO I'D SAY MY LIFE IS GREAT! WHAT CAN YOU SAY?"

When I finished the laughed and started to corner me, saying I wasn't worth anything. I instantly felt my anger get the best of me. I tried to buck one of them, but me being smaller, he easily blocked it.

"I bet this special somepony of yours is too stupid to realize that there is nothing to like in a wimp like you."

I… was… FURIOUS! Not only did they insult me, they insulted Lily. NO PONY INSULTS LILY! I saw a shield made of pure black appear right next to me. I grabbed as I dogged another punch that was aimed at me.

I didn't really know how to use it, but I just held it up as one of them tried bucking me. I slid a little as he bucked the shield, but I wasn't hurt. I was filled with rage, and adrenaline, so I felt no pain.

I charged at one of them, who I caught off-guard. As I tried to punch I'm, my hoof started to feel as hard as steel. Once I landed a punch on the stallion, he went flying into a wall.

I had no time to be surprised, as one of them tried to jump on me. I turned swiftly and bucked him in the chest. Again, my hooves felt as hard as steel right when I bucked the 2nd stallion.

This time, he slammed into one of the others, where I heard bones crunch. I could tell that wasn't good.  
The last two looked at each other, them me fearfully. But, before they could escape, I threw my shield square at the head of one of them, effectively knocking him out. The other one I landed on top of, and started punching the crap out of.

After I was done, I ran out of the building. I remember reading somewhere that every new Millennium, two ponies will be born with the powers of Heaven and Hell. The pony of heaven would be Pure white; the one of hell, a pitch black. I didn't want to believe it. So I went straight to my parents. They would usually know what to do.

I was wrong. Once I told my parents what happened, they threw me out. My Mother clearly said "You're a child of the Dammed. We want no monster that can kill us in this house hold." I didn't understand. All I wanted was support, and instead, I got hatred.

That's when my coat turned a pitch black

**1 year later**

I… Felt… depressed. One of the many reasons is I had to live of pickpocketing now, for everypony thought I was "a child of the damned" or something like that, so I had no job. My old boss, though, let me live with him. He said I worked with him long enough to know that I was not a pony of hell, just misunderstood. I thanked him so much; I thought I would get annoying. He said he couldn't support me, but I said it was fine, since I pickpocket bits so I can buy food.

Lily had to move away, to Canterlot; for what reasons she didn't tell me of. Right before she left, I made her a promise, which she returned.

"Even if we are apart, we shall never forget each other. We shall never love anypony else, let us be asked or force by one. We are soul mates, to be together forever."

I could still feel the kiss she gave me before she left. But, she still changed my personality, making flaws possibilities…

She was still the only pony who didn't despise me for my dark power, or the fact I was still a blank flank. She once said "it never matters how much you do or how others see you; it's how you are on the inside, your true self."

Still… I wish my life wasn't full of misery. Was I destined to be dammed for the rest of my life?

**A/N: if anything conflicts with the backstory, let me know so I can change it.**

**Not much to say, except Dark is sad, but holds on to hope.**

**Also, the next few chapters ARE NOT related to my EP: 1 chapter. These are explanations about his life/backstory.**


	3. Dark Streak's Jorney part 2

**Off to a new place**

**Manehatten, Dark's POV: First Person, Age: 15**

"I guess that's enough for an apple." I said sadly as I picked another pocket. I was sad for many reasons but the main one being Lily. She was gone, off to Canterlot. I should move on… but I can't.

I kept walking, not really knowing where I'm going. I just went where my hooves took me. I never had much to do, having no friends. My old boss died about 16 months ago… right on my birthday.

Sweet Celestia, I swear I couldn't stop crying. The only pony left that didn't hate me for my dark powers, and he was gone.

I guess that's life, huh? One minute it seems there is nothing wrong with the world, and then the next, you are convicted of everything.

I walked into what looked like an abandoned warehouse. I would usually spend my nights here, finding the silence… peaceful. I guess not having anything but yourself allows you to find some things peaceful.

I sat on one of the crates, and thought of my life before Lily left. Again, I thought of our time together, our first date… the necklace she bought me…

I decided to go to sleep. No point in staying up all night.

Not that there is anything waiting for me tomorrow.

"He cannot live in this city any longer. One who has powers beyond unicorn control must be hanged, so these powers cannot be abused."

What happened when I awoke? I awoke to being dragged to the nearest gallows. I guess the city finally wanted to make a move before I did something. I don't know exactly why they wanted to get rid of me, but non –the-less, I knew somewhere I could go where they would not look for me.

I just need a chance to escape.

The preacher was still rambling for a few more minutes, saying how I nearly killed over anger, and I killed my old boss.

I pointlessly argued, still waiting for my chance.

"That's not true and you know it. He died of old age, not because of me!"

"Do you have evidence to this?"

"Yes, his dead body. No sword marks, bruises, or cuts. That proves it wasn't me."  
"Well, his dead body cannot count, for it is long gone, buried under the ground now"  
The crowd yelled, snarled, stomped their hooves.

'_Get along with it' _I thought

"Now, it is your time"

Now, it was time to show them my powers.

Right when the trap door opened, I turned myself into a Pegasus. This got me gasps of surprise and hatred. I didn't care for their reactions, I only cared that they were to witness what I would do.

I used my powers to form small daggers and cut my hooves free, and I flew off into the distance, towards the Everfree forest. No pony in Manehatten would dare set hoof in there, for all of the terrifying creatures that lived there.

Should I be attacked, I would only just turn myself invisible and run away.

"COME AT ME YOU MOTHERBUCKER!" I yelled at the Manticore.

I've been here in the forest for a few weeks, trying to live off of so little: Berries, inedible bark, and I was lucky enough to be here during Zapp Apple season.

Now I was fighting a Manticore since I walked blindly into it. And probably since I was on its territory, I couldn't blame it.

I had already been fighting with it for a few minutes, and I had heavy injuries; Losing blood and the battle.

Io decided to do the wisest thing possible and turn invisible, and try to run away. I was successful, but it didn't last long.

I wasn't looking as to where I was running, because I felt my head get hit hard

I woke up to feeling a blanket on myself. I instantly thought I was rescued from my injuries, which I could still feel.

I got up and looked at my surroundings. I was in what looked like a cottage of some sorts, filled with animal houses of many kinds.

"Fluttershy, listen to me. He may look scary, but I need you to look after him. I found him injured in the Everfree forest" said an Alicorn

He was a midnight blue, with a mane that went straight back, and his tail looked spiked  
"but, Vainer, I um… don't know if he would accept this" said a Pegasus

She was yellow, with a soft pink mane and tail, and had a soft voice.  
"Trust me Fluttershy, he will. He was gravely injured, probably by a Manticore. It would be best if he was under some sort of care."

"Oh… ok, I guess I could look after him."

"Thank you Fluttershy. I just hope the town won't hate him. It seems that anypony here with a black coat is meant to be evil"

"Do you believe this pony is evil?"

"No Fluttershy, I can honestly say I don't. If he was evil, he would've beaten whatever attacked him."

And with that, Vainer flew off.

I laid back down, feeling exhausted. I couldn't believe somepony actually cares about my wellbeing.

And it sounds like the town would automatically hate me if I went in to explore, so I guess I just have to wait for tomorrow to come.

**A/N: I AM SO SORRY! I know I had rushed this chapter, but I needed to get this over with. Vainer Comet is a new OC to the story, my friends allowing me to use it.**

**Anyway, I will have fun writing these next few chapters, since I have it mostly planed out.**

***SPOILER TIME***

**AJ= help around the farm**

**RD= weather team**

**FS= help with animals**

**R= help with dresses and Sweetie Bell**

**PP= can't say, for it's a Pinkie Pie chapter**


End file.
